Taking Care of You
by Snow-Aquamarine
Summary: Hitsugaya is always doing all the work, because of Matsumoto's laziness. One day, he took it too much and fell ill. What will our peach lieutenant do?


This is my first HitsuHina fic, so please take it easy on me TT-TT

**Legends**

"Talking", _Thinking_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I sure wish I do though.

* * *

><p>It is an early morning in Seireitei, the weather was nice, not too hot, and not to cold, the birds were chirping happily, everything was calm and peaceful, to put it simply, it was the perfect day.<p>

And in this perfect day, in the tenth division of the Gotei 13, there was a boy who didn't take advantage of such glorious day; instead, he glued himself to his chair doing nothing but paperwork.

_Damn it, where is that lazy person I call my vice captain? Haaaaaaaaaah, she must be out drinking sake again, why do I even put up with this every day?_ Thought our genius white haired captain of the tenth division.

Actually even though it's early in the morning, the captain had been there since the previous night, he was up all night doing paperwork, it was already morning, and he was STILL doing paperwork.

He spent several more hours doing paperwork, wasting the perfect weather outside. But alas now, at least he was finished doing his and his vice captain's paperwork. He, then, stood up, intending to take a rest in his room after spending so much time working, but, when he finally did, he felt lightheaded.

He saw the room spinning around him, and his head ached like there was no tomorrow, he tried to take a step, but resulted him falling back into his seat and his face slamming down his desk. He didn't know why, but he had no energy left. And with that, his world turned black.

* * *

><p>A few hours after that, in the fifth division's office, there sat a girl, humming happily while doing her paper work. She scribbled something down on the paper, before she abruptly stood up. "Time to pay Shiro-chan a visit," She said out loud.<p>

She quickly got out of her office, and literally skipped to the tenth division's office. "SHIRO-CHAAAAAAAAN", she yelled while sliding the entrance to the captain's office open, however, she was not greeted by the captain's voice, telling her to call him Hitsugaya-Taichou, instead, she was greeted by silence.

This fact made her very surprised, she scanned around the room thinking that no one was there. That is until she spotted her childhood friend in his desk.

_Is he sleeping? _She thought, and she walked over to his side, _well… he shouldn't be sleeping here. I should wake him up so he can move to his room to rest, poor Shiro-chan, he must be exhausted from working his and Matsumoto's fair share. _

She was about to wake him up when she noticed that his breathing was unsteady. She became quite worried; she lifted his head up a bit, and put a hand on his forehead.

_Oh my God, he's burning; he should be treated right away. I should send a message to the fourth squad… NO! There's no time for that!_ She thought before she slung his head over her shoulder. She stumbled around a bit before she caught her balance again.

After regaining her balance, she quickly flash stepped to the forth division. Despite being a vice captain, using flash step while carrying someone was still hard for her, as the result, when she arrived at the forth division, she was panting hard.

The seventh seat of the fourth division immediately came to her aid, asking, "Are you alright Hinamori fukutaicho?"

"I'm (pant) alright; (pant) Please take a (pant) look at Shiro (pant) chan quickly!" She yelled (kind of, not including the panting.)

The seventh seat, then noticed the figure on her back, he quickly called back ups and they took the captain of the tenth squad to a room. A minute after that, the captain of the fourth division could be seen entering the room.

After regaining her composure back, she walked back and forth in front of the room. She was restless; she was very worried about her dear friend. She just couldn't help but to think that something may happen to him.

Suddenly, she heard the door slid open. The sight of the captain of the fourth division made her move quick. She waited for her to bring out the news about her friend.

"Hinamori fukutaicho, you can relax, Hitsugaya taicho is alright." Unohana taicho said and smiled, she, the, continued her speech, Hinamori let out a relieved sigh. "However," Unohana continued, "He seems to have caught a fever."

"It was caused due to overworking and stress, but, he should be alright. And he already regained consciousness; do you want to go see him?" The captain asked, but the vice captain didn't answer, she quickly entered the room.

Upon entering, the sight of her white-haired friend being alright made her loses the feeling on her legs, and she knelt down. She put both of her hands to the front of her chest and closed her eyes, silently thanking to God that her friend is alright.

After regaining the feeling on her legs back, she moved to her friend's side and spoke, "Shiro-Chan! I'm glad you're okay," Letting a tear fell down her cheek.

From his bed, the captain answered, "Oi, don't yell, you're making my head hurts, and also, it's Hitsugaya Taichou to you."

"Ooooh, sorry Shiro chan." She wiped the tear away and smiled.

At this moment, captain Unohana decided to make an appearance. "Hitsugaya Taichou, due to your sickness, I suggest you rest here for some times," She said.

"Whaaat? I'm fine." The white-haired captain stood up only to feel dizzy again. But he ignored it.

Hearing this, his childhood friend chirped in immediately, "But Shiro chaaaan, you collapsed."

"Hitsugaya taichou." The forth squad captain said sternly, she smiled, but not a gentle smile, he didn't know why, but somehow he felt intimidated by it. He then sighed and said. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Good, now eat something before you eat your medicine, the food will arrive here in a moment," She said and left.

"Shiro chan, get back to rest." Hinamori urged him to lay down.

Eventually he lay back down. At this, Hinamori finally took notice of his face feature, there were dark circles under his eyes, his face was flushed red from the fever, and his breaths, even though not as bad as before were still uneven.

Looking at this, she frowned. How could she have let him overworked? She knew he was up late night yesterday; she should have forced him to rest even if he didn't want to.

Suddenly, she felt something tugged her cheek, she looked down to see what it was, and it turned out that Hitsugaya pinched her cheek.

"Oi, what's that face for? You bed wetter" He asked high and mightily even though he was sick.

"Iie, it's nothing, Hitsugaya-kun." She faked a smile.

"You know it's not your fault right, It's all because of my lazy so called vice captain." He commented angrily.

She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, and answered, "Yeah, I know."

The sound of the door being slid open made Hinamori turned her head around, and she found a fourth squad member bringing a tray of food.

He walked slowly and put the tray of food beside the white haired captain, and then he spoke, "Hitsugaya Taichou, here's your meal, and please don't forget to take the medicine afterwards," And left.

Hitsugaya sat up and took a spoonful of the soup that was given to him, only to have it fell down, because his lack of strength.

Hinamori quickly picked up the spoon and took another spoonful of the soup, she brought the spoon to his face and said, "Open wide Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya blushed at her action, "Don't treat me like a kid! I am perfectly capable of feeding myself!" He argued.

"Shiro chan! Don't be so stubborn!" She retorted, her face was full of determination, determination of taking care of him.

Hitsugaya sighed at this and opened his mouth to eat it. Hinamori smiled at this, and after several minutes, the boy finally finished eating. And he drank his medicine.

He lay back down to the bed and closed his eyes. And without a single second to waste, he fell back into slumber. The young fukutaicho just watched her friend sleep.

"_Stop calling me Shiro-chan!"_

"_It's Hitsugaya fukutaicho to you!"_

"_Bed-wetter Momo."_

"_Don't worry, who do you think I am?"_

She smiled remembering the time they spent together. She leaned in closer to him and gently kissed his fore head, "Get well soon, ne, Shiro-chan."

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and the young prodigy captain had been awoken from his slumber, he put a hand on his own fore head. To his surprise it wasn't hot anymore, it was normal. He looked around, and saw his childhood friend sleeping next to his bed.<p>

He smiled his unusually rare smile and sighed, "What am I going to do with you." He spoke while shaking his head. He pulled her closer and dragged the blanket so it covered both of them.

By now, his hand was already behind her back, and her head was on his chest. "Thanks Bedwetter." He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, before going back to slumber.

* * *

><p>That's it. How was it? This is actually my first one-shot, I hope it's good, but I'm not really a good writer, so please review, so I can make myself better at this. Constructive critics pleaseeeeeeee<p> 


End file.
